Only In My Dreams
by TheBrunetteDamsel
Summary: Prompt: Loki is imprisoned in the bowels of Asgard for his crimes, having been there already for nearly ten years. Desperate, he reaches out in his dreams and manages to find Maria. Set a few years after The Avengers, Loki has been taking shelter with Maria Hill until Asgard found him once more. Warning: character death- I don't own anything.


Loki is imprisoned in the bowels of Asgard for his crimes, having been there already for nearly ten years. Desperate, he reaches out in his dreams and manages to find Maria. Show it through the years until one or the other dies.

It had been ten years since Loki and Maria were separated. She remembered it like it was yesterday, but the agent didn't dwell on it. As the years passed, Maria progressed in her career, becoming Director of Shield in Nick Fury's place, but not once did she forget the god who loved her. Ten years went by and Maria celebrated ten more birthdays, turning forty and very much alive; this was a milestone for a Shield agent. She went to bed that night like usual, two sleeping pills and a glass of water, ignoring the wish that Loki was there to celebrate with her. The woman turned to glance at the knife she kept on her nightstand and smiled, the memory of the gift still in her mind. Maria closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, content to lay in the cold sheets alone. If someone had been watching, they would have noticed her eyes moving behind their lids, a sign that she was dreaming. In her dream, if felt.. real. This wasn't new; the agent had dreamed about her love many times after he'd gone but this felt.. different.

Maria heard a name and she opened her eyes to view the god of mischief. It was black all around them, but a light shown bright enough for her to see Loki kneeling in front of her. She looked closer and saw the chains and ran to him. Maria fell to her knees and cradled his head in her chest. "Oh my Loki.. What's happened? Where are you?" She had so many questions, was this real? Or just another sick joke by her own memories…

The god drew in a breath, taking in Maria's scent as he nuzzled against her skin._"I always loved what you slept in, you know. So simple, yet elegant."_ Maria looked down at the green tank top she wore and black jogging pants. The color had reminded her of him.

"_It's been so long Loki.. I miss you._" Maria ran her fingers softly through his hair. If this wasn't real, she didn't care. Loki was in her eyes, and she was happy.

_"And I, you. How long for you?"_ His breath was ragged, and she wondered what mess he was in and how she could get him out.

"Too long, Loki.. Ten years.. I just turned forty last month." Maria knelt down to inspect the chains.

_"Darling, you can't really remove them. I'm in Asgard. Odin and his Odinson has barred me from the light."_ He hissed, anger building in his voice until she reached up to cup his face.

"Quiet now.. don't be angry. If you are in Asgard then… this isn't real. I'm only dreaming again.." Maria was crestfallen as she bent her head in despair.

"_Maria, this is very real. I've reached out to you, it's the only thing I can do. You are my light; they cannot take this from me._" He spoke softly, and she turned to look at the god with a tear in her eye. _"How I long to touch you, Maria. To see that face again.. I will escape these chains one day and I will have you again."_

"I'm all yours Loki. I've not been anyone's but your's." Maria kissed his lips but the touch was fleeting. "No.. not yet, I don't want to go!" She woke with a hand to her lips and tears streaming down her cheeks. Maria laid in the sheets, willing her body to sleep again but it wouldn't come. Her body was merciless, her mind, worse. The week passed and what sleep she did gain was empty. Her dreams were void of the harbinger of chaos. Worked continued as usual.

The next week passed, and Maria laid her head down again. She had lost faith in seeing him again. An hour or so later, Maria opened her eyes and looked beside her. She smiled and reached over to touch his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. "Loki.."

_"Hello love. It seems seeing you is good medicine; I can feel my bonds on my magic weaken. Not enough to escape yet enough to see you more often in dreams."_

They laid there in silence, green oculars meeting blue for what seemed like hours on end. She could feel herself start to wake and wrapped her arms around him. "Will you come again?" She asked. "_Always_." He replied.

This continued for weeks, turning into months and before Maria knew it, years. One night he came to her and she cried, and her nails would have scratched him were he physically there.

_"What's wrong, darling? Stop crying."_

"I'm old, Loki, and I'm tired. I've forty-two years old."

_"You mortals and your years. Need I remind you of my age?"_

She smiled sadly, "No.. I know, Loki. It's just that.. my age reminds me of my mortality.. and I was missing someone today. Someone I work with."

"_Who_?" Loki wiped a tear from her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Agent Romanoff, Loki. Natasha.. She's dead. I'm going to take her place on the mission tomorrow."

_"Pity.. I vaguely the spider outsmarting me, to an extent. She was a good agent, yes? Will this mission be dangerous?"_

Maria chuckled sadly and pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. "Yes.. and yes, Loki. I'm not sure how it will end."

He pulled away from her, angry._"Then don't go! If it's that dangerous don't go. You simpleminded mortal- you think you have to take things head on when you can just wait! Don't die, Maria.. don't die."_

Maria smiled despite the anger radiating off of the god. "I have to go Loki. What if someone threatened me and then killed me. What would you do?"

_"That's different Agent Hill, and you know it." _

She visibly flinched, and recoiled from him. The god softened and pulled her to him. _"I'm sorry Maria. Forgive me. I would smite them before your body turned cold. Must you go?"_

Maria could feel herself wake again, the sound of an alarm in the far distance. "I love you Loki. See you soon." The god faded away and Maria woke again, getting up and ready for the mission at hand.

The mission was heavier than Shield could have imagine, and she mused that Loki was right. They should have waited. It was too late now; Maria was knee deep in the blood of the enemy as it mingled with her own. She was fighting a gunshot wound to the side and the agent crumbled against a wall, falling unconscious.

_"Maria.. Maria. Maria! Wake up woman!"_

The woman blinked to make her vision focus, and she spotted the god standing above her.

_"You cannot die, sweetling. Not yet. You are needed."_

Maria could feel the blood trickle from her lips, "I'm sorry. I did my duty."

_Loki scoffed and cradled her head in his arms, "Foolish duty that it was.. My brave, brave Maria. Goodbye."_


End file.
